


Do not Disturb

by heybabybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Getting Together, M/M, just two boys in love!!!!!, low key a sequel to 'makeup' but both can be read alone, very fluffy!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heybabybird/pseuds/heybabybird
Summary: No one expected what was coming, he was just about to ignore her and go back to sleep when all of a sudden the girl spoke, "Are you two dating?" she asked, biting his lips, practically bouncing excitedly on her spot.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 145





	Do not Disturb

**Author's Note:**

> hello jaytim tag ao3 it's me agian sorry i'm posting like 873845748805 college aus today but HEHE HOHO  
> low key a sequel to 'makeup' but both can be read alone!  
> ( i also have no idea how to name my fics anymore they're either very long or just... weird one word )

It was one of those lazy afternoons during exam periods where there's only just a handful of students lodging around the library, napping or reading books. For Tim and Jason, it was no different. The two had picked up a nice spot near the windows, where sunray peaks from the peach coloured blinds. It wasn't exactly silent, there were low murmurs and the sound of shoes walking over carpeted floor, and from the corner of Jason's eyes, he saw her, all bright eyes and glowing walking towards their table. Her hair was tied up messily in a fashionable bun but she had kept her bangs resting on her forehead, Jason noted the plaid mini skirt that really complimented her makeup, and the shoulder bag that gently hits her thigh with every step she took. Overall, the girl was stylish and cute... but definitely his Tim is the cutest.   
  
He pretended not to see, keeping his head rested in his arms and his fingers mindlessly stroking Tim's arm whilst Tim's threaded themselves through his hair, gently rubbing his scalp in a way that if he were to be a cat, Jason would be purring loudly.   
  
"Feels good..." he murmured, happily leaning into the other boy's touch   
  
It was a quiet afternoon where the two of them had finished a test. Tim, for once, been the one that dragged them both around campus for somewhere they can lounge around in each other's company. The two happily settled with the library, finding nest at an unoccupied table at the reading corner.   
  
_Click-clack_ , _click-clack_.   
  
Tim was too deeply immersed in his book and the silk-like locks of Jason's hair to pay attention. Jason let his eyes fall to the girl's legs, which by the way, are getting closer. When all of a sudden the clicking clacking of heels stops, Jason turned his head and stole a little peak; their eyes met, the girl smiled sweetly at him. He then made a very hard choice of getting up or keep lying there and gradually fall asleep. Don't get him wrong, it's not like he doesn't like talking to total random strangers, but whoever that let their chance slip on Tim's more mellow side, would be an idiot.   
  
No one expected what was coming, he was just about to ignore her and go back to sleep when all of a sudden the girl spoke, "Are you two dating?" she asked, biting his lips, practically bouncing excitedly on her spot.   
  
Jason laughed, squeezing the shorter boy's arm gently as the other attempted to hide his beet red cheeks with the book he's been reading. Jason couldn't help it but want to kiss him then, Tim's reaction was just too adorable!   
  
Are they dating? Jason wasn't quite sure... but he sure as hell would love that.   
  
It was Tim that spoke first. Instead of answering her question, he smiled and shooed her away, not very rudely but he sounded quite irritated to be disturbed during a good read. Jason watched her walked away, head hung low with disappointment. He said nothing.   
  
But Tim did.   
  
"Are we dating?"   
  
"I don't know. Do you want us to be?"   
  
"I... well," he bite his lips, nervous. "I would like that."   
  
Jason only smiled and rested his head back into his arms. It's a shame really, for he didn't get to see Tim's flustered expressions when he said, confidently: "We're dating now."

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated!!! :)


End file.
